


The Experiment

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Watson arrives back to find Holmes has been experimenting





	The Experiment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloria_scott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloria_scott/gifts).



Watson entered the rooms at 221B and stopped suddenly.  “Holmes, what is that awful smell?”

There was no reply, which wasn’t unusual; such comments would frequently be ignored when Holmes was concentrating on something.  Watson looked closer and realised Holmes was not looking closely at the result of his experiment; he was unconscious.

Hurriedly Watson threw open the window, then dragged the detective towards it.  The movement, together with the blast of cold air, had the desired effect.  Holmes coughed and regained consciousness.

“What have I done?” Holmes muttered.

“Knocked yourself out and dyed the tablecloth bright blue,” Watson replied.


End file.
